THE GRIM STORY OF FANBOY
by aarongarcia123
Summary: I wrote this story when i was a teen but decided to re-write it. In this story, Fanboy falls unconcious in school and later chum chum finds out his best friend has epilepsy.
1. THE GRIM STORY OF FANBOY

It was a windy day in Galaxy Hills.

Fanboy and Chum chum were getting ready for school as usual.

"Fanboy, where is my red sweater?" Chum chum yelled from the bedroom.

Fanboy answered back from the living room and said, "I dont know, I last saw it in the bathroom hamper. Check there."

"Ok." Chum chum said as he went to check the hamper in the bathroom.

After finding out that his red sweater was dirty, he decided to get another sweater and then finish getting ready for school.

Soon, the bus arrived in front of the Fanlair.

It honked the horn to let the boys know that it was there.

Fanboy and Chum chum quickly grabbed their backpacks and then ran outside to catch the bus before it left.

Fanboy sat next to Chum chum the whole way to school; chatting and giggling the whole time, which anoyed the other kids.

Once the bus arrived at the school, all the kids ran into the building and then quickly grabbed their things out of their lockers before the bell rang for the first class.

Fanboy sat next to Chum chum the whole time durring class as usual. And of course, he had to pass notes and giggle silently, making sure that Mr. Mufflin didnt catch them. Lucky for them, Mr. Mufflin was too busy muttering teacher garble and writing on the chalk board to notice that they were passing notes thw whole time durring class.

Chum chum leaned up and then whispered something into Fanboy's ear. "This class sucks. Mr. Mufflin talking all this garble is freaking me out."

"Me too. He is so slow. He doesnt even notice that wew are whispering to each other, he he he he he." Fanboy said, chuckling after he spoke. Afterwards, he turned back around and pretended to concentrate on his math homework, when in actuality, he was drawing a funny picture for Chum chum in his spiral lined notebook.

It was obvious that Chum chum saw it because he was quietly laughing under his breath.

Chum chum leaned forward and looked over Fanboy's shoulder and then said, "What is that?"

"It is a picture of Mr. Mufflin standing at his chalk board with a speach bubble that says 'im slow and stupid.' " Fanboy said, a grin on his face.

"Oh Fanboy, you are bad." Chum chum said grinning as well.

"I'll give it to you after school." Fanboy said.

Chum chum nodded his head and then went back to reading his math book.

3 hrs had passed.

English class was funny as ever.

Mrs. Norton, the English teacher, asked Fanboy to come to the front of the class and write a sentence on the chalk board that she had assigned to him from the workbook.

Fanboy got laughed at when he wrote, 'Mrs. Norton is a slow, fat retard' on the chalk board instead of writing the assigned sentence.

Mrs. Norton read it and told Fanboy to go to the principal's office after school as he was misbehaving.

And then, an hour before lunch, Fanboy started to feel wierd.

He felt tired and cold all of a sudden. He tried to sit stull and rub his arms to keep warm, but it didnt help.

Chum chum asked Fanboy if he was ok, but Fanboy told him that he was ok and not to worry about him.

Of course, chum chum knew that Fanboy was lying to him. He could tell by the way he was acting that Fanboy didnt feel good by his body language and this concerned him.

30 minuets later, the lunch bell rang. Everyone ran out of the room and towards their lockers to put their things up before running into the cafateria to eat.

Chum chum tried to find Fanboy, but all the kids were running too fast around him and he being small, made it where he couldnt see very well.

Chum chum was starting to get worried about Fanboy and he told himself that he would find Fanboy instead of eating lunch.

So chum chum decided to go ahead and walk into the cafiteria and wait for all the kids to calm down and then sneak out and search the halls for Fanboy.

Meanwhile, Fanboy was starting to feel bad.

The feeling he was feeling at that exact moment was one that he had never felt before. He felt really shaky and confused, making it difficult to think and concentrate.

Fanboy slowly stood up and tried to walk out of the classroom. He knew that he had to be somewhere because of the bell ringing but he didnt know where.

He paced the halls trying to figure out where he was supposed to go, but he only became more and more confused.

He didnt know that Chum chum had allready snuck out of the cafiteria with Yo and they both were running down the halls trying to find him.

Suddenly, Fanboy stopped and stood still by one of the lockers. He held his head and then began to feel as though someone had just punched the air of out him. He let out a shrill yell as he gasped for air, loosing conciousness as he fell to the floor. The last thing he remembered was the bright lights turning pitch black.

Chum chum and Yo heard Fanboy's shrill yell and followed the sound to find Fanboy violently shaking on the floor. His face was ash grey in color and he looked as though he was about to die.

Chum chum ran towards Fanboy and tried to hold him down.

"Yo, get the school nurse and make it quick. I'm worried about Fanboy." Chum chum said, tears in his eyes and his voice cracking as he spoke.

Yo nodded her head and then ran towards Nurse Libby's office, where she then pounded on the door and Nurse Libby opened it up and asked her what was wrong.

"Come with me please. My friend is sick and i dont know what to do. He is shaking so bad and i cant make the shaking stop."

Nurse Libby got a concerned look on her face as she grabbed her bag and then followed Yo to where Fanboy and Chum chum were.

When they got there, Fanboy had allready stopped shaking and then began to slightly twitch ever so often. Chum chum felt the need to record the whole thing on his cell phone to show the nurse, just in case she didnt believe him.

When Nurse Libby saw Fanboy, she bent down and then asked, "What is going on here?"

Chum chum tried to stop crying but he couldnt, so his voice was shaky as he spoke.

"When I saw him, he was ash grey, his eyes were rolled back into his head and his jaw was locked as he violently shook on the floor. I recorded the whole thing in case you would need to see it."

Chum chum showed the video to Nurse Libby who closely watched it and then examined Fanboy who still continued to twitch every couple of seconds.

"Well, from what i saw on the video and from what you told me and what i see, i think your friend has just had a seizure. Has he had this happen before?"

"No, he has always been healthy as far as I can remember." Chum chum said, convern in Yo nodded her head in agreement.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Nurse Libby spoke up and said, "Chum chum, can you help me carry your friend into my office and then I'll examine him more before i call for help."

Chum chum nodded and then gently picked Fanboy up and carried him to the nurse's office. Once he arrived at the nurse's office, Nurse Libby gently placed Fanboy on the examining table and then grabbed a blanket and covered Fanboy up.

"I dont care if i get sent to the principal's office, i want to be wherever Fanboy is going to be." Chum chum said, concern clearly present in his voice.

"I dont think you can do that but I'll find out for you." Nurse Libby said.

Nurse Libby pulled out her flashlight and then gently raised Fanboy's eyelids, shining the light into his eyes to check and see if his pupils reacted to the light, in which they did.

Suddenly, Fanboy slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" Fanboy asked Nurse Libby, who said, "You are in the nurse's office. You had a massive seizure so your friend Chum chum told me. Yo, I think that was her name, came and got me panicing. Chum chum carried you here and I have been making sure that you are ok and stable."

"What are you talking about? I am not sick." Fanboy said, still confused and it showed through his voice and body language.

Chum chum stood on a stool beside the examining table and then showed Fanboy the video he recorded a few minuets ago.

Fanboy raised an eyebrow and then said, "Wait, is that me in the video? What is happening to me there?"

"Fanboy, Nurse Libby was telling the truth. You had a seizure and we brought you here to watch you and make sure you are ok and safe." Chum chum said, putting his hand on Fanboy's shoulder.

"Oh ok." Fanboy said, holding his head in his hands. "I am just really confused right now. I cant think straight and i still feel twitchy."

"What do you remember before this happened?" Nurse Libby asked Fanboy who struggled trying to remember what happened.

"All i remember is standing in a hall by a locker i think, feeling like someone just knocked the air straight out of me. Then i remember gasping for air as everything went dark. Thats all i remember. I dont remember why i was standing in the hall." Fanboy said, still struggling to think as he spoke.

Nurse Libby wrote everything Fanboy and Chum chum had told her and then put her hand on Fanboy's shoulder and then said, "I know sweetie. I bet you are confused. That is normal after a seizure. Since it appears as though this was the first time that this has happened to you, I am going to call for help. You may have to go to the hospital so a doctor can watch you and make sure that you are ok."

Fanboy rested his head down on a pillow and faced his head towards Chum chum. Chum chum could tell Fanboy wasnt feeling good at all as his skin was still ash grey, cold and overall washed out. He looked emotionally and physically tired.

Chum chum reached up and held Fanboy's hand. It was cold and limp, even with Fanboy's normal purple gloves on.

Chum chum smiled at Fanboy and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fanboy tried his best to smile but his facial muscles didnt want to work well.

Nurse Libby smiled at Fanboy and then told both Fanboy and chum chum that since this was Fanboy's first seizure, she felt more comfortable calling an ambulance and having a doctor watch Fanboy until they could figure out what was causing Fanboy to convulse.

Nurse Libby called the ambulance and told them what was going on. They said that they would be there within 10 minuets.

While they waited for the ambulance to arrive, Chum chum held Fanboy's hand and talked to him and tried his best to make his best friend feel better the best that he could.

Chum chum could tell Fanboy was fading in and out of conciousness just by looking at him. So he tried his best to keep Fanboy awake so he wouldnt fall asleep and something bad wouldnt happen.

Soon, the ambulance arrived outside of the school. All the kids that now were in their classes paniced as they heard the loud sirens outside. All the teachers made the students study their assignments while they walked out of the rooms to look outside to see what was going on.

They watched as 2 paramedics carried a stretcher with them and a 3rd paramedic carrying an oxygen tank with tubing behind them.

"Whats going on?" Miss Nyugen, the science teacher for 5th period asked one of the paramedics, who talked as he walked.

"There is a sick child in the nurse's office. the school nurse called and requested we take the child to the hospital for observance."

"Oh my gosh, i hope the child is ok." Miss Nyugen said, concerned.

The paramedics walked towards the nurses office and saw Nurse Libby standing outside her office. They asked her where the sick patient was and she pointed to the examining table in her office.

The paramedics carried the stretcher and the oxygen tank into the nurse's office and then put Fanboy all cuddled up in the blanket on the stretcher.

Nurse Libby signed a form and then Chum chum asked if he could go with them in the ambulance. The paramedics looked at Nurse Libby and then Nurse Libby nodded her head and then told Chum chum he could go woth Fanboy.

So the paramedics put the oxygen mask on Fanboy and then rushed him out towards the ambulance. Chum chum climbed into the ambulance afterwards.

The drive to the hospital was stressful and bumpy to say the least.

Fanboy was stable the whole ride, but he was tired and due to the fact he was going in and out of conciousness, Chum chum tried his best to keep Fanboy awake with his idle chatter about nothing in particular.

Once they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics quickly rushed Fanboy into the hospital and got him hooked up to a better oxygen machine and a heart monitor.

Chum chum was at Fanboy's side the whole entire time, holding his best friend's limp, cold hand and trying not to cry.

Nurses and doctors came and left out of Fanboy's room in the ER.

Eventualy they found him a room in the neuro section of the hospital in the pediatric unit of the neuro floor.

When he got to his room upstairs, Fanboy had another seizure and the nurses and doctors began to get worried and concerned.

The nurses and doctors were all relieved that Fanboy's pupils still reacted to the light when the light was shone on them. They now just needed to get his seizures to stop.

Chum chum was in tears as he sat in a chair next to Fanboy's bed. Fanboy's face was ash grey and he looked weak and tired. Chum chum could tell just by looking at Fanboy that he was scared, however he was just too tired and weak to show it.

The doctor perscribed 3 different anti-convulsants, one being an anti-epileptic medication.

Later on that night, the doctor came in and talked with both Fanboy and Chum chum. He said that Fanboy's reacurring seizures concerned him and he wanted to find out what was causing them to occur. He asked Chum chum if Fanboy had any accidents in the past in which he bumped or hit his head and Chum chum said yes that Fanboy stumbles sometimes and hits his head real hard. He didnt know that the incidents would lead to this.

The doctor nodded his head and continued to listen to Chum chum talk about Fanboy as he took notes in Fanboy's chart.

Then, the news that Chum chum and Fanboy didnt want to ever hear came. The doctor clicked his pen and then as he looked down at Fanboy's chart he said, "I would like to keep Fanboy in the hospital for at least a week to see if the seizures get any better with the medicines i perscribed for him. I was reading the EEG results from the ER and it looks like the seizures originate from the brain. With the seizures reoccuring like they are, I want to continue to perform EEGs and take some MRIs to rule out possible epilepsy."

Chum chum's jaw dropped when he heard the news. Could Fanboy keep continuing to have these convulsions all the time? What type of life would that be?

Possible epilepsy was not what Chum chum wanted to hear, but he was relieved to find out what might be going on with his best friend. All he knew was that he wanted Fanboy to get better so he could spend some time with him again.

A few minuets later, just as the doctor was about to leave out of the room, Fanboy slowly started to open his eyes and look around, a confused look on his ash grey face.

When the doctor saw him, he walked over towards Fanboy's bedside and looked at him.

"Hello Fanboy. how are you doing today? How do you feel?" The doctor asked Fanboy who looked at the doctor and then said with a slurred tone of voice, "I feel sick. I ache all over and i feel tired and really confused. Where am I?"

The doctor looked at Fanboy and then said, "You are at the hospital. You got admitted around 3:30 this afternoon because you had a seizure at your school. You had 2 more seizures a couple of hours ago. We are trying to watch you and see if the meds that were perscribed to you will help. I want to keep you here for at least a week and run some tests on you."

"Ok. Can you make me feel better?" Fanboy said, resting his head on a pillow.

"That is definately my goal. I want to get you better so you can go home. Your little friend over there has been worried sick over you lately. The last time i came in was when you had your last seizure and that was at 5:08. Its 9:07 right now. At that time, your friend was in tears. A nurse was trying to comfort him and he clung on to her for dear life."

Chum chum nodded his head towards Fanboy who looked at his friend and reached out his hand to hold Chum chum's hand.

Chum chum accepted his friend's hand and then held it tightly. He stood up in his chair and then leaned over towards Fanboy and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Fanboy was still cold and his face was still ash grey. He was so tired and weak yet he managed to turn his head over towards his best friend and give a slight smile, his eyes half-massed.

"You will get better soon Fanboy. Dont worry buddy. I love you and will never leave you. Ill be by your side the whole time." Chum chum said as he slowly sat on the edge of Fanboy's hospital bed.

"I'm scared. It keeps getting dark then light." Fanboy said, his voice slurred and cracking slightly as he was crying.

"What do you mean light then dark?" Chum chum asked Fanboy who said, "Before i get sick, everything goes dark. Beforehand and afterwards, it is bright."

"Do you know why?" Chum chum asked Fanboy who shook his head.

"It gets dark because your eyes are rolling back into your head as you go unconcious." Chum chum said.

"Oh, ok." Fanboy said still confused a bit. But he believed his best friend's words.

Soon, it was time to go to bed. Fanboy fell asleep holding Chum chum's hand and Chum chum decided to crawl beside Fanboy and fall asleep. Also if he was laying next to his best friend, he would be able to tell if he was shaking or not.

Chum chum crawled under the covers and then covered Fanboy up afterwards, as Fanboy wasnt very warm like he normally was. He nuzzled his face into Fanboy's chest and then suddenly, as he was dozing off, he felt Fanboy's arm slowly and gently rest on his back. Afterwards, Fanboy began to snore loudly. This made Chum chum calm and relaxed, which was different than what he normally felt when he heard his best friend snore. After a few minuets, Chum chum fell asleep cuddled up next to his best friend.

The next day, Chum chum woke up to find himself laying on the couch. He instantly looked over towards Fanboy's bed and saw he wasnt there. He paniced and then pressed the nurse's button.

A nurse walked into the room and then said, "Yes, how can i help you?"

"Where is Fanboy? He is gone." Chum chum said in tears.

"Calm down, ok? Your friend is having an MRI. He had another seizure after the MRI so that is why he isnt back into his room and he spent an extra 45 minuets downstairs."

"Is he ok? Please tell me." Chum chum said, scared and worried at the same time as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Yes, he is ok. I just got off the phone with the tech and he said that they got him stable and they will bring him up in the next few minuets. Just hang in there buddy, ok? You know the people here are good people and dont have any intentions of hurting your friend in anyway. You can trust us with him."

The nurse handed Chum chum a couple of tissues and then left out of the room and then went back to her desk to work on some more paperwork.

10 minuets later, a nurse rolled Fanboy's bed back into the room and then hooked him back to the oxygen on the wall above his head. The nurse looked at the IV machine and then walked out of the room.

Chum chum ran over towards Fanboy's bed and then stood up in a chair beside his bed and then held Fanboy's hand. It was still limp but Chum chum didnt care.

"Fanboy, I am sorry you are feeling this way. You will get better soon, dont worry." Chum chum said as he tried to fight tears. Fanboy looked so tired and sick it almost hurt Chum chum to look at him.

He was tired and worn-out looking and it hurt Chum chum to know he couldnt do anything to help his best friend.

An hour later, the doctor came back in and had a concerned look on his face, a look Chum chum never wanted to see on a doctor or nurse.

The doctor cleared his throat and then took a seat infront of Fanboy's bed.

"What is wrong doctor? Is Fanboy ok? Please tell me he is." Chum chum said, his voice still cracking as tears still streamed down his red face.

"Well I have bad news and I have good news." the doctor said, clicking his pen as he looked at Fanboy's chart.

Chum chum gulped hard and then said, "Tell me the bad news first and get it over with." Chum chum said, fear now present in his voice.

"Ok." The doctor said. "The bad news is that with all the tests we have done so far, I have talked with the other doctors on the floor and we have come to the conclusion that Fanboy does indeed have epilepsy. There is no cure for epilepsy. Just medications and therapy.

The good news is that I have looked at the MRIs and there doesnt appear to be any damage present at this time. We will continue to keep a watch on that though. I have perscribed him stronger anti-epileptic medications that should help him. We will have to wait the rest of the week and see. We should see results within 48-72 hours if the meds work. In the meantime, I scheduled an EEG for later on this afternoon. I wanted to make sure that Fanboy got some rest before Me and my staff start pestering him."

Chum chum nodded his head in agreement, still in shock with what the doctor had just told him.

"I know you must be in shock with the diagnosis. i will go ahead and let you spend some time with your friend and let everything sink in. I will see you and your friend later." the doctor gave Chum chum a reassuring pat on the shoulder and then walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Chum chum looked over towards Fanboy who was passed out in his bed, snoring away.

Chum chum slowly crawled into the bed with Fanboy and then closed his eyes and tried to remain calm, but no matter how hard he tried, the words the doctor had just told him played and replayed over and over in his mind, haunting him like a scary movie.

Finally, after 15 minuets, Chum chum forced himself to think about all the good times he had with Fanboy before this happened to him. Then after a few minuets, Chum chum tried to think about something else, as he felt that the way he was thinking made it appear as though Fanboy was dead when he wasnt.

The next thing he knew he was fast asleep next to his best friend, cuddled up underneath the covers.

Chum chum woke up 5 1/2 hours later to a nurse setting up the EEG machine and putting all the monitors on his head.

The nurse asked Chum chum to sit on the chair next to the bed while she ran the machine.

Chum chum consented and then sat in the chair and silently watched the nurse perform the EEG.

As the test proceeded, Chum chum tried his best to sit still, but he was just so afraid Fanboy would die from this disease.

Suddenly, the flashing lights flashed infront of Fanboy and Fanboy began to convulse.

Watching Fanboy go through so much pain terrifyed Chum chum, who burst into tears. He wanted so much to run over towards Fanboy and comfort him, but he knew that the best thing to do was to let the seizure take its course and not hold Fanboy down as it might hurt him. Nurse Libby at school told him this.

After the test, the nurse left out of the room, leaving the monitors still on Fanboy's head. Chum chum asked why she did this and the nurse said that another nurse would be bringing up the portable EEG monitor soon to monitor Fanboy's brain activity and it would be easier for them to keep the monitors still on his head so all she would have to do was turn the machine on.

Chum chum nodded his head and then sat down on the edge of the bed and held Fanboy's hand which still twitched every couple of seconds.

"i am so sorry that you have to go through this Fanboy. I love you so much and hate to see you sick like this. i hope you get feeling better soon." Chum chum said, gently squeezing his best friend's limp hand.

Fanboy lightly squeezed Chum chum's hand to let Chum chum know that everything would be ok and that he was listening and could hear every single word that was being said, even though most of the time it didnt look like it.

Chum chum crawled up onto the bed again and sat beside Fanboy. He rested his head against Fanboy's chest and tried to remain calm, the whole time holding Fanboy's hand.

A few minuets later, a nurse came in with the portable EEG monitor. She plugged it up and then connected the cords that were stuck to Fanboy's head into the machine. After she set everything up, she left out of the room.

After the nurse left out of the room, Chum chum turned around and quietly stared at the EEG machine. Chum chum always wondered what was going on in Fanboy's brain, now he finally found out!

Fanboy stared at the machine for a good 10 minuets, watching and making sure that Fanboy's brain was ok.

A few minuets later, Fanboy started to wake up and look around.

"Am i still in the hospital Chum chum? Why is all this nasty gooy stuff in my hair and why are there wires stuck to my scalp?" Fanboy asked Chum chum who smiled and then said, "Dont touch the wires. That is an EEG monitor connected to your head. Turn around and you can see your brainwaves on the monitor. Ive been watching them the past 15 minuets."

Fanboy turned his head around and looked at the machine. He gave a small chuckle and then said, "Hu, so that is what is going on inside my brain. i always thought it was tiny monkeys moving around and making me move. I was wrong."

Chum chum paused for a moment and then said, "Fanboy, did you just laugh?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Fanboy asked Chum chum who had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Fanboy, you are laughing. That means you are getting better. The medicines are working for you. I am so relieved and happy." Chum chum gave Fanboy a great big hug and then smiled.

Fanboy looked at his tiny friend and then gave him a hug. "I told you that i was going to get better. Just you wait and see chum chum. Pretty soon, we both will be playing in the park playground once again playing space invaders."

"Oh id love that Fanboy. I cant wait either." Chum chum said smiling.

Fanboy smiled back and then gave Chum chum a kiss on the forehead.

A few seconds later, a nurse came in to check on the IV machine and noticed Fanboy was up and talking.

"How are you doing young man? You look like you feel some better."

"I am thank you for asking." Fanboy said smiling.

The nurse smiled back and then after she got through checking the IV machine, she left out of the room.

Fanboy turned around to face Chum chum and then sat up slowly in the bed. Chum chum grabbed the TV remote and then sat beside Fanboy and watched some cartoons.

It felt good to be able to do the things he used to with Fanboy. With every breath he took, Chum chum wished that Fanboy would get better and not have the seizures anymore, but he knew that wouldnt happen according to the dr, who said that Fanboy would more than likely have seizures the rest of his life, which sucked in Chum chum and Fanboy's opinion but they tried to make the best of it.

Over the past 3 hrs, nurses came in and out to check on the EEG monitor and check on the IV machine to make sure that everything was situated.

After they got everything situated, they would leave and close the door behind them.

Before Fanboy went to bed, the doctor came in, thinking he would end up seeing Fanboy passed out on his bed, fast asleep, but instead, he saw Fanboy sitting up in a chair watching a cartoon on TV with Chum chum.

"Hello Fanboy, how are you doing tonight? It appears as though the meds i perscribed for you are helping. Do you think that they are helping you feel better?" the dr asked Fanboy who said, "What meds? I didnt know that you got me any meds. All i know is that I feel better than when i did earlier."

"Yes, i perscribed you 3 different anti-epileptic medications earlier this morning. They appear to be helping you feel better it looks like. You look so much better than yesterday. You were so sick yesterday. You could barely lift your head and open your eyes."

"Oh ok, cool. Thanks for the meds. When do you think i can go home?" Fanboy asked the dr who said, "I want to make sure that the meds are working for you and everything is going ok with your epilepsy before I release you. You probably will be able to go home sometime around early next week."

Chum chum swallowed real hard and then said, "So it is official, Fanboy has epilepsy?"

The dr looked at Chum chum and then nodded his head. "Yes i am afraid so. There is no cure for epilepsy, and once you have it, it doesnt go away. however it can be treated and watched to make sure that it doesnt get worse."

Chum chum tried not to cry when the dr told him this. Fanboy saw Chum chum's face turn red and slowly stood up and walked over towards him and gave him a hug. This impressed the dr when Fanboy stood up and walked without any issues or problems whatsoever.

"Its ok kiddo. Your friend will be ok. Do not worry. Your buddy can still maintain a normal life with epilepsy." The dr said smiling and reassuring Chum chum everything would be ok.

Chum chum lifted his head up and gave a small smile. He felt safe with Fanboy's arms wrapped around him. He was glad that his friend was feeling better.

That night, Fanboy had a small seizure in his sleep, so the dr kept and eye on him and made sure he was ok. The dr said if he gets worse before he leaves the hospital, he may have to up his dose of medications.

The next couple of days were stressfull for both Fanboy and Chum chum, mainly Fanboy. Just when Fanboy thought he was getting better, he took a turn for the worst. The dr ended up ordering a portable 7-day EEG monitor for Fanboy for when he got ready to leave the hospital and uped his dose of medications to 4 times a day instead of 2 times a day like he had been doing.

Chum chum wanted to cry, (and did) everytime Fanboy got sick. He hated seeing his best friend go through all this and to make matters worse, he felt even more horrible because he knew that there was nothing he could do to take this horrible disease away from Fanboy.

The next day, Fanboy started to get better somewhat, good enough that the dr said that tomorrow he could go home if he didnt have another seizure before the next day.

Fanboy jumped for joy and so did Chum chum. The dr told Chum chum what to do if Fanboy had a seizure at home. Chum chum tried to remember everything the dr told him. He wanted to make sure that he would be able to take care of Fanboy if he needed him.

He also gave Chum chum a few pamphlets discussing epilepsy and what it was. Chum chum read them and showed them to Fanboy as well, who read it, asking the dr a few questions every couple of sentences.

Chum chum also asked the dr a few questions that he had been wanting to ask as well.

Over all, the visit from the dr was sucsessful and both Fanboy and Chum chum were excited that Fanboy might be able to go home the next day. The nurses and drs said that Fanboy getting better enough to go home was a waiting game. Chum chum and Fanboy agreeed.

The rest of the day, Fanboy tried to take it easy so he could go home the next day. Chum chum tried to help him out the best that he could so that way he wouldnt feel rushed, inconvienced or stressed out in any way.

And Fanboy didnt have a massive seizure either. He did however had a small one that made his face twitch on one side but it didnt last long and the drs wernt too worried about it.

That night before bed, the dr came in told Fanboy that he could indeed leave the hospital tomorrow and go home. However, Fanboy would still be wearing a portable EEG monitor for at least a week more to see how frequently the seizures occur at home.

Fanboy didnt mind. He was just so happy to get to go home.

That night, Fanboy and chum chum curled up next to each other on the hospital bed and watched some TV before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, both Fanboy and Chum chum woke up refreshed and excited about the day.

Fanboy rested well all through the night and had not one seizure. Chum chum knew this because he was sleeping right next to him and he didnt shake at all. He only moved to turn over onto his side or his back.

Around 12 that day, the dr came in and talked with Fanboy and chum chum a bit, exspecially Fanboy, who sat on the edge of the bed listening attentively to the drs every word.

The dr once again discussed with Chum chum what to do if Fanboy were to have a seizure at home and what not to do. He also told Fanboy what to do if he felt a seizure come on.

He told the dr that he would make sure and tell Chum chum if one were to come on. Chum chum smiled and told Fanboy that he would try his best to take care of him all the time.

The dr talked a few more minuets and then Fanboy signed a few papers and then the dr cleared Fanboy to go home. Before he left out of the room, the dr told Fanboy that a nurse would be comming into the room to remove the heart monitor, the other monitors and the IV and then hook up the portable EEG monitor before Fanboy was allowed to leave the hospital.

Fanboy nodded in aggreement and then sat patiently as the nurse removed the heart monitor, the oxygen monitor and the oxygen and then both IVs in Fanboy's left arm and then removed the EEG monitor from his head, leaving the cords on his head.

The nurse told Fanboy it would be ok for him to get dressed before she hooked him up to the portable EEG monitor.

So Fanboy got dressed and then sat down on the edge of the bed while the nurse hooked him up with a few more cords and then amde sure the ones that were on his head allready were secured tightly.

Afterwards, she said that Fanboy was good to go.

Fanboy jumped for joy as well as Chum chum and then they both began to run out of the room. The nurse told them not to run because there were sick people and the noise of running bothered the patients.

Fanboy and Chum chum stopped running and then proceeded to walk slowly towards the nurse's station, where another nurse was ready to roll Fanboy out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

"Do you have someone to pick you up?" The nurse asked Fanboy who said no.

"Well, do you know of anyone you can call that could come and get you?"

"Maybe one person." Fanboy said.

"Who?" Chum chum asked, not knowing Fanboy had anyone to come and get him.

"Oz. Oz doesnt have a car but his mom does. Im sure his mom wont mind letting him borrow the car for a few minuets."

"Oh, ok." Chum chum said.

"Do you know their number, I can let you call them." The nurse said, handing Fanboy his cell phone.

Fanboy accepted the cell phone and then dialed up Oz, who answered and then said, "Hello? This is Oz speaking, who is this."

"Fanboy. I was in the hospital and i need someone to take me home. Will your mom loan you her car for a few minuets?"

"My mom walked to a sewing class and the car is in the garrage, so I guess i can drive over to the hospital. I'm leaving now and I'll be there in less than 10 minuets. Why were you in the hospital?"

"I had a seizure a week ago. It landed me up in the hospital. The dr told me I have epilepsy."

"Oh my gosh. Man Im sorry bout that little dude. You ok now?"

"Yes, i still have seizures from time to time. They hurt but the dr gave me meds and they help. I have this wierd monitor on my head and will have it for a week to determine how many seizures and what type i have i guess."

"Oh, ok cool. As i said, ill be there soon. Where are you at the hospital? Are you outside or what?" Oz said as he grabbed his mom's car keys and walk out to his mom's car.

"I am outside in a wheelchair. I'll be in the same spot until you get here and get me." Fanboy said.

"Ok. See you soon. Bye little dude." Oz said, starting the car engine.

Fanboy hung up and then handed the phone back to the nurse who put it in his pocket.

"I'll wait outside for your ride and then ill go back inside. I dont want to leave you alone." The nurse said.

"Ok, cool." Fanboy said smiling.

45 minuets later, Oz came pulling up into the emergency room entrance. He jumped out of the car and then walked over towards Fanboy and helped him stand up.

"Where have you been Oz? You said 10 minuets max. What happened?" Fanboy and Chum chum asked Oz, who said, "I was working on something, got carried away and all that stuff. I'm here now." Oz looked at Fanboy strangely and then laughed and then said, "You are right, all those cords make you look like an alien. Here, sit in the back seat. You too Chum chum." Ozz said opening the back door to the car.

Fanboy walked over towards the car and then climbed inside. Chum chum crawled inside and then closed the door behind him.

They both waved at the nurse who waved back and then went back inside the hospital with the wheelchair.

On the way to the comic store, Oz talked with Fanboy about Fanboy's condition.

"So tell me more about this epilepsy you have. What is it?" Oz asked Fanboy who said, "It is a brain condition where you have seizures all the time and once you have it you cant get rid of it but you can control it and manage the symptoms."

"It sounds grousome. I remember you telling me that it hurts, is that right?" Oz said.

"Yeah, it tires me out and hurts a little but i have learned to get used to it." Fanboy said.

"You feeling ok right now?" Oz asked Fanboy who nodded his head and smiled.

"Good. Because you have alot of catching up to do on the Manarctica comics. Both you and Chum chum do. I pulled them aside for you so you can read them together." Oz said smiling.

What he didnt tell them what that he had planned a surprise welcome home party for Fanboy at the comic store. He wanted to surprise Fanboy when they arrived.

Soon, they arrived at the comic store.

"Little dude, dont get out yet, I have a surprise for you. Cover your eyes as we walk in." Oz said to Fanboy who stepped out of the car and covered his eyes.

"Do i have to cover my eyes too?" Chum chum asked Oz who said no, just Fanboy.

So Oz turned off the car and then slowly helped Fanboy walk into the comic store, Fanboy's hands covering his eyes and he walked.

"Tell me when to remove my hands from my eyes, ok?" Fanboy asked Oz who said that he would.

Oz and Chum chum opened the door and then once they were all inside, Oz told Fanboy to remove his hands from his face and open his eyes.

"Surprise! Welcome home Fanboy, we have missed you!" All of Fanboy and Chum chum's friends said happily.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool. So this is why you didnt come when you said you would. You were getting a party together for me." Fanboy said to Oz who blushed and nodded his head.

"When i heard that you were sick and all, i decided to make it sound like in was turning on the car and driving away when i was on the phone with you but in actuality, after i got off the phone, i turned the car off and then gathered all your friends and told them about the party. We all got together and made this party work." Oz said happily as he got a twinkie and a cup of punch.

"This place is awesome. I wanna get some punch and stuff my face with cheetos." Fanboy said as he ran over towards the tables with the food and grabbed a plate.

"Me too." Chum chum said smiling as he tagged along beside Fanboy.

Suddenly, Yo walked over towards Fanboy and Chum chum and then tapped Fanboy on the shoulder. He turned around and then saw Yo.

"Hey Fanboy, hey Chum chum, how are you doing. Man, Fanboy you were sick last week. I am so glad that you are doing better. I missed you both." Yo gave Fanboy a hug and then Chum chum afterwards.

She looked at Fanboy's head and then said, "What happened to your head? What are all those wires doing stuck to your scalp?"

"Its an EEG machine. It reads my brainwaves. The dr told me to wear it for a week to track how many seizures and how long i have them. The dr said i have epilepsy."

"Oh man, i didn't know you were that bad off. Did the dr say that he could cure you?" Yo asked.

"Nope. There is no cure for epilepsy. However i can manage the symptoms and controll the severity of the seizures and deal with it the best that i can. Chum chum has been a real help, as well as the 4 meds the dr put me on to take 4 times a day." Fanboy said.

"Well, i hope you continue to get better Fanboy. We need you, we all do. Come on over towards the wall over here. Chuggy is setting up the pin the tail on the donkey and he needs help."

"Ok, cool. Can do." Fanboy said laughing, Chum chum tagging along behind him.

So Fanboy helped Chuggy set up the pin the tail on the donkey.

Chuggy asked Fanboy how he was doing and Fanboy told him everything.

Chuggy ended up telling Duke who in return, told everyone at the party about Fanboy's condition. They all ran over towards Fanboy and asked him questions in between feed their faces.

Fanboy, as usual, told everyone the same thing he told everyone else.

They all told him that they hoped he got feeling better soon.

Towards the end of the party, Oz handed Fanboy all the gifts that everyone brought for Fanboy. Fanboy opened them and jumped for joy with all the awesome Manarctica things he recieved.

"Thank you everyone, you guys are the best. i love all the awesome things that everyone gave me." Fanboy said. He gave everyone a hug and then grabbed a little more to eat and got some punch to take his pills.

Soon, the party was over and everyone left, except Fanboy and Chum chum.

They decided to help themselves to the left overs and read some new Manarctica comics before going home.

A few hours later, Oz walked over towards Fanboy and then said,"You take care of yourself, ok? If you and Chum chum need anything, you know my number and feel free to call me little dudes."

"Ok, we will. Thank you for the party and driving me here." Fanboy said. Chum chum nodded his head in agreement.

"You are welcome you guys. Anything for a couple of awesome friends." Oz said ssmiling as he held the door open for the boys who walked outside.

They waved to Oz before they walked home.

Soon, they arrived at the Fanlair. Fanboy opened the door and then curled up on the couch with a blanket and turned on the TV.

"Can you believe that it is allready 8:00?" Chum chum said to Fanboy who shook his head and said he didnt know time could fly by so fast.

Chum chum curled up next to Fanboy under the blanket and then fell asleep cuddled up next to his best friend in the world.

Fanboy turned off the TV and then decided to take a nap with Chum chum. It felt so good to be home, and home was where Fanboy wanted to stay.

Overall, it had been a stressful week, but the day was super fun, exspecially the surprise welcome home party that Oz invited all his and Chum chum's friends to.

Not knowing when a seizure could arrive was stressful, but Fanboy didnt let it rule his life and get in the way of him spending time with Chum chum and having fun.


	2. PROLOUGE

PROLOUGE

The week passed by so fast.

Soon, Fanboy went in to get the EEG monitor removed from his head.

The drs said that they would read it and then set him up with a nero dr to keep perscribing him his meds.

Fanboy continued to have seizures everyday, but they wernt severe and they didnt get in the way of what Fanboy enjoyed the most, having fun and spending time with Chum chum


End file.
